Encounter
by Spunkt
Summary: One-shot. Riku and Sora meet in a back alley in Traverse Town, and their encounter is anything but friendly.


Hey kids! This will probably be a one-shot... riku and sora meet up in an alley, but their conversation is anything but friendly. bleh, just read!  
  
*************  
  
In the dead of night, a lone warrior trudged through the streets fighting the bitter wind. His eyes were a turquoise color, the kind of deep color that made you feel cold inside if you stared into them for too long. His silver hair was tossed by the wind, exposing his pale skin. The look on his face said that he was deep in thought, waging an invisible battle deep inside himself. Riku stopped suddenly. Traverse Town was a large place, it was easy to get lost if you weren't paying attention to where you were going. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered right now except being able to think.   
  
He turned into a back alley where there was a sewer. A heartless popped up, but he ignored it. He leaned his weight against a wall, and looked up. The building he faced had only a few windows, and only one of those windows had it's light on. He closed his eyes, and let his sword fall to the ground with a loud crash. He slumped down until he was sitting on the floor and put his head in his hands. This was all too much to handle. *I don't know how much more of this I can take.* he thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, a boy in the red room stirred. He couldn't sleep, so he had left the light on hoping to attract some company. A friend... an enemy... he didn't care who. The hotel got lonely at night, especially since he was the only one in the red room that night. He put a hand through his chestnut spikes and let out a long sigh. He got up off of his bed and walked to the table where his keyblade lay. He swung it around a few times, conquering nonexistant enemies. He had just slayed his eighth foe when he heard a crash from outside. He cautiosly walked over to the balcony and peered over the edge.  
  
"Riku..." he said, practically silent.  
  
He jumped down from the balcony like a cat, and landed a few feet in front of the older boy.  
  
"Who's there!?" Riku looked up into blue eyes. "Sora?"  
  
"Hello." Sora said quietly.  
  
Riku quickly got up from the floor so he could tower over the younger boy.  
  
"I'm busy." He said as he picked up his sword and walked away.  
  
"No you're not." Sora retorted and followed the silver hair being pushed by the wind. "You're depressed. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. I don't have those kind of feelings anymore. This life has changed me." Riku slowed his pace, allowing Sora to walk beside him. "The same has happened to you. You don't care about your past."  
  
"That's not true..."  
  
"Then why haven't you saved Kairi!?"  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
"Well you're not trying hard enough!" Riku spat. Sora stopped walking.  
  
"You're not the same Riku I remember." He said quietly. "You're cold blooded."  
  
Riku snorted. "Don't you know... the same blood runs through both of us. Ambition, desire, and darkness." Riku too stopped walking and turned around to face Sora. "You're no better than me."  
  
"You're wrong! My blood is different. My blood is shed for the road that I must take. This path was set for me. But you chose to be like this Riku! You chose to be cruel! You chose to betray Kairi and I!" Sora turned red as his temper rose.  
  
"You maybe. But I will find Kairi. Then you will see how wrong you are." Riku said, his breath cool and icy.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that. You're fooling yourself if you think that you can convince yourself that you made the right choice. Your words are even more miserable than your mood. I know you're unhappy." Sora stared at his companion.  
  
Riku's eyes went wide before he forced them shut.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Nice seeing you again." Sora said softly as he turned on his heel and headed back to his hotel room.  
  
Riku smirked. "Sweet dreams." he said sarcastically as he watched Sora fade away into the night.  
  
The warrior continued to walk the streets for a few more cold nights. Every time he would find himself in that back alley, looking up at the same bedroom window. But the light was out.  
  
*******************  
  
didja like it? please review! ^_______^ 


End file.
